Web of Lies
by MissyBlackk
Summary: Lily starts to weave a big web of lies when Petunia brings her new boyfriend over for dinner. And James gets caught smack bang in the middle!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Lily and James sitting in a tree. J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

* * *

"Lillian Evans! Get your butt out of bed into that shower Vernon will be here in half an hour and don't want him thinking that my family doesn't look presentable!"

Lily made a loud sound of protest and sunk even ferhter under the doona. Lily had spent the whole day in bed, she didn't want to get up and face the world.

"AARGH! LILY!!" screamed Petunia storming into Lily's room and ripping the doona off her bed "OUT OUT OUT!!"

Lily yet again made another sound of protest, with her eyes shut tight becuasee of the light, but slowly got up.

Lily sat on the side of the bed and rubbed her now puffy, red, tear stained eyes. Lily had been in a sort of wallowing mood ever since she returned from Hogwarts, 2 days ago. Her boyfriend of 3 months, Matt Isdale had broken up with her on the train back from Hogwarts.

'I'm really sorry Lily but I can't put up with Potter torturing me for going out with you. I really do like you Lily but it isn't worth this.' His words still rung in her head

_Bloody James Potter always ruining any relationship I have_

"Lily! Get you butt in that shower!" Petunia interrupted her thoughts

Lily got up and threw herself in the shower, the warm water felt nice on her face and she wished she could stay there forever. But she knew that if she stayed in the shower any longer Petunia would flush the toilet or something and ruin her shower.

So Lily still feeling gloomy made her way out of the shower and into her closet

"SOMETHING PRESENTABLE!" screamed Petunia from downstairs

_Bloody hell is she watching me? _

"LILY!" yelled Petunia five minutes later "YOU READY YET HE WILL BE HERE IN ANY MINUTE!!!"

"AARGH! I'M COMING PETUNIA!" screamed Lily getting fed up with the bossiness of her sister

Lily made her way down the stairs feeling completely ridiculous in such a pretty dress and makeup when she was in her own home

As Lily made her way into the kitchen her mother squealed with delight

"Lily, darling, you look gorgeous" her mother exclaimed.

Lily was wearing a green dress taht complimented her figure and brought out her eyes perfectly

"humf, she can scrub up nice" remarked Petunia whilst eyeing Lily up and down

Lily just rolled her eyes at this remark and plonked herself down on a chair

_I'll take that as a compliment_

DING DONG!

The doorbell sounded and Petunia ran to the door excitedly closely followed by her mother leaving just Lily and her dad still in the kitchen

"Daad" moaned Lily

"Just be nice, no laughing at him" replied Mr Evans with a knowing smile

"Huh?" asked Lily

Lily's father just winked at her and made his way out of the kitchen to greet Vernon

Lily gave her father a confused look before following him

"VERNON!" squealed Petunia in delight as she opened the door

Lily found it hard to suppress a laugh, there, standing in front of her was a walrus. Ok, so not literally, but if you put a walrus and Vernon next to each other it would be hard to tell the difference.

Vernon was a chubby man, a very chubby man. He had a moustache that looked like walrus tusks, they sort of fell sharply downwards framing his mouth.

He was wearing a tuxedo, that looked about 10 sizes to small and his tie looked very tight around his neck, not that it really looked liek he had a neck.

"Mr and Mr's Evans" Vernon acknowledged nodding at them when he said their name. "And this must be Lillian"

"Lily" corrected Lily still trying to stop a laugh from escaping her lips

Vernon just eyed her up and down with a look of disgust on his face

"Come on Vern, I'll take you for a tour" said Petunia in an unusually high pitched voice. She linked her arm with his and led him away.

When they were out of earshot Lily started laughing hysterically

"I warned you." Said her father, while her mother gave him a nudge of disapproval

"Be nice you two" said Lily's mother with a stern look on her face "Come on, let's go into the lounge room for some drinks"

-:-

In the lounge room, Vernon was talking, and talking, actually he was the only one talking, while Petunia was eagerly listening and Lily and her father were almost asleep. Lily had tried to go into the kitchen to 'help' her mum but her mother wouldn't hear of it she had to 'be nice and go and socialise'

"- so I strongly believe that people, well people like Lily her should be locked away, if I had my way Lily would be locked up for good."

Lily suddenly broke out of her daydream "EXCUSE ME!" she exclaimed

Petunia suddenly snapped out of that day dreamy look she had been giving Vernon and her face turned into total shock

"Ummm, Verny, dear, I don't think we should bring up this, Lily doesn't like to talk about it"

"No, please Petunia let him go on, I'm interested to know why I should be _locked up_"

Petunia's face turned to utter horror

"Well, go on Vernon" urged Lily, her voice quivering with anger

"Well from what I've heard about you, you are a real thug –"

"THUG? WHAT ARE YOU ON ABOUT!?"

Vernon continued calmly "Well that's why you don't go to school around here, your parents sent you to a boarding school because you were such a nuisance, but I shouldn't need to tell you that, it's your life." Vernon let out a small chuckle at his remark and then took a sip of his drink before continuing "I'm not surprised you don't have a boyfriend, despite what you may think guys don't like the 'bad girl' kind"

"Actually I do have a boyfriend" announced Lily through clenched teeth, she could feel the blood rushing to her head; her face must have been as red as a fire truck by now.

"uha, I'm sure you do Lily" said Vernon sarcastically before taking another sip of his drink

"I DO!" yelled Lily sounding very childish "And-and" Lily stammered but was cut off by the phone ringing "That's him calling now!" announced Lily as she grabbed the phone out of Petunia's grasp and answered

_What have I got myself into, for all I know it could be Mrs Harris calling about the fundraiser at the town hall tomorrow night?_

-:­-

"Sirius, get over it, she won't go out with me, especially now after Matt Isdale broke up with her because _WE _forced him too"

"James me'boy, you can always try, she might in such a vulnerable state from the break up that she needs a shoulder to cry on and you will be calling at the right time"

"I'm sure Sirius" said James rolling his eyes "I'M, NOT CALLING!"

"Too late!" said Sirius putting the now ringing phone up to James' ear

'_Hello?'_

"Lily?"

-:-

"Oh James!" said Lily in a very odd cheery voice whilst giving Vernon a 'told-you-so' look

'_umm, I'm sorry Lily I will hang up now – wait a second you sound happy to hear me?'_

"Oh, well, I can't go out tonight, but you can come here for dinner, my sister has got her boyfriend over for dinner so please come and join us, everyone would love to meet you!"

Petunia gave Lily a look of horror and anger combined but Lily ignored it and kept glaring at Vernon who was happily drinking away

'_Lily are you ok?' _

Lily then picked up the whole phone and walked into the next room so she was out of ear shot

"James, get your butt over here, dress nicely, I will explain later" Lily whispered in a harsh tone and then hung up

* * *

**A/N:** **review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: James and Lily sitting in a tree J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

* * *

"Sirius I think I need a suit" announced James as he hung up the phone still shocked from the conversation he had with Lily 

"Well you've got a suit don't you, your James Potter, son of Graham Potter the man who is always wearing a suit" said Sirius in a very matter-a-fact voice

"No, actually I don't have a suit, I sort of burnt them all when I had a fight with mum about how I didn't want to go to anymore of those stupid fundraisers"

"Oh, well let's go and get you a suit!" said Sirius excitedly as he put a hand on James' shoulder and apparted them both to Diagon Alley. See, they had finished Hogwarts now and were able to apparate, so much easier.

-:-

"So, Lily, when is you so called _'boyfriend' _of yours coming?" asked Vernon in that annoying tone of voice

"He should be here soon" replied Lily, glaring at Vernon, trying to keep herself from strangling him

"Lily dear, why don't you fix Vernon another drink" yelled her mum from the kitchen

_If I didn't want to show that walrus that he was wrong, I would spike his bloody drink _thought Lily as she stood up and trudged over to the bar

-:-

"So, where do we go?" asked James as they scanned Diagon Alley looking for a suit shop

"This way!" said Sirius as he disappeared into the crowd with James following closely behind him

"'Bonnie Piper's Dress and Jewellery Store'" read James aloud as he was studying the sign that was illuminated in bright lights at the front of the store

"Hurry up James!" yelled Sirius who was already inside

"I never thought of you as the type who likes shopping?" said James playfully as he entered the store looking at all the suits and dresses hanging on the walls

"Ahh, you see my mate James, with all the girls I've dated you have to like shopping, and anyway I am shopping with a Potter, a Potter who has endless money so you think you could add a few things in for me?"

James just rolled his eyes and continued looking

"Oh, look who it is, James Potter!" said a middle aged women with long brown hair and lots of jewellery, presumably Mrs. Piper "Why, I haven't seem you since you were, wow, you must have been 8 or 9, and you haven't changed a bit, just a bit taller, though, still the same, ah, well, how may I help you?"

"Umm, I looking for a suit?" said James unsure whether he was meant to ask for a certain type of suit, usually his mother would buy all his suits etc. So he never had to worry.

"Ahh, well my dear you have come to the right place" she said before disappearing behind a curtain

James continued looking at all the suits and then stumbled upon the jewellery before Mrs. Piper came up behind him

"Here" she said dumping about 10 suits into his arms "Ahh, are you trying to impress a lady?" she asked with a slight twinkle in her eye

"You could say that" replied James trying to keep balance with all the suits

"Well jewellery is definitely a way to a girls heart" she said showing off all her rings and bangles and necklaces, "How about this, I will throw in a free piece of jewellery? Good. Ok well go and try them on then come out and I will introduce to Elisa to help you pick the perfect jewellery"

"Umm, ok? Thanks?" said James as he stumbled over to the dressing rooms

'_Where the hell did Sirius disappear too?'_

-:-

"Can I have a 4 Firewhisky's please, just charge it to the Potter account" said Sirius as he flicked his black locks over his shoulders and winked at the 3 blondes sitting at the table behind him

"Here you go my fine ladies" he said as he sat down between two of them and they started giggling hysterically

'_I love having rich friends'_

-:-

"You done Mr. Potter?" asked Mrs. Piper when James finally emerged from the dressing room, "I'll just get Elisa"

And once again Mrs. Piper disappeared behind a curtain

"James! My mate! There you are!" yelled a too familiar voice from behind James

"Where the hell have you been Sirius?"

"Ahh that's for me to know and you to find out" said Sirius in a sly voice

"Hello I'm Elisa; I hear you are looking for something for a special someone?"

"Yes in deed he is" butted in Sirius patting James on the back

"Oh, I see" Elisa said in an unsure voice "Umm, well what are you interested in?"

"That looks nice" said James pointing to a silver bangle with roses carved into it

"That's made for a lady's wrist, what about something like this?"

"I'm sorry, a ladies wrist?" said James a bit confused by her last comment

"Yes, see that bracelet is only made for a female's wrist, I'm sorry. But over here is something I think might fit your needs"

Sirius leant over to whisper something in James' ear but Elisa butted in first

"Look, I'm sorry, I've been polite, but please don't do it in public, around me"

"Do what?" asked James getting a bit annoyed now he had no idea what this women was on about

"Kissing" she whispered in a matter-a-fact voice so the other customers couldn't hear her

"Kissing! WHAT are you on about woman!" this was Sirius

"I'm sorry, but you are buying the bangle for him aren't you?" Elisa asked James

"What! No!" yelled James "NO WAY! I'm buying the bangle for a, umm, I guess you could call her a friend who is in fact a _girl_!"

"Oh, I am sorry, I am so so sorry, my mistake, oh Merlin, I am sorry" Elisa said her face bright red looking at the floor

"Wait a second." said Sirius who was just starting to catch on "You thought me and James here were gay?"

"Umm, yeah, I did, oh Merlin, I am so sorry" said Elisa as she shoved a box wrapped in a pink bow into James arms, "Here" she said without looking up "There's the bangle, I am really sorry"

-:-

DING DONG

"Ha, he's here!" said Lily mainly towards Vernon, she got up off the sofa and walked to the door, she opened it to find a confused looking raven haired boy in a very nice looking suit holding a small box with a pink bow

"Uh, here?" he said handing her the box standing awkwardly at the front door

"Thank Merlin you're here, I never thought I would be happy to see you" she whispered coldly dragging him inside by his tie, Lily placed the box on a near by table and took James' hand and led him into the family room. "This is my _boyfriend _James" announced Lily standing in the archway of the family room she gave Vernon a glare and pulled James over to the sofa to sit next to her.

"Boyfriend?" muttered James as they sat down, Lily clutching his hand tightly just squeezed it tighter as to say 'go along with it'

"So he does exist" huffed Vernon with a small chuckle

James just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face

-:-

'_What the hell is going on?' _James thought as he sat in Lily's family room with her holding his hand very tightly, though he didn't mind that

"So, you must be Petunia's boyfriend" asked James trying to make conversation with the walrus looking man

"Yes I am" replied Vernon coldly

"Petunia, Vernon, Lily, James, dinner's ready, Oh, and Petunia can you find your father!" yelled Mrs. Evans from the kitchen, Petunia and Vernon stood up straight away, Vernon, almost running to the dining room while Petunia went towards her fathers office where Mr. Evans had been hiding for the past hour. Lily stood up to follow Vernon but James stopped her

"Lily, what is going on?" he asked standing up to face Lily

"Can you just pretend to be my boyfriend for one night?" she asked in a whiny voice before putting on her best puppy dog face

"I think I can do that!" James replied cockily straightening up his suit and tie

Lily just rolled her eyes before continuing

"No funny business and no being all lovey dovey or anything, kapesh?"

James nodded, a stupid grin plastered on his face

"What are you smiling at?" asked Lily in a harsh tone

"Well, I get to be your boyfriend, even if it is only for one night and your still holding my hand" said James squeezing her hand tighter

Lily let out an exasperated sigh and stormed into the dining room closely followed by a hilariously happy James

-:-

"So what do you work as?" asked Vernon at dinner through a mouthful of chicken

"He works in a bank, yeah, that's it and he's the bank _manger_" butted in Lily; she didn't want James going on about auror training or anything magical, Vernon would then think her 'boyfriend' is a total loony.

"Oh! I see! Which bank?" asked Vernon, his mood a bit lighter

"The National Newmarket Bank, on Johns Avenue" butted in Lily again

"Well, I have been looking for a new bank, I think I should try there you seem to be a descent man" said Vernon seeming very happy now "You could maybe give me a discount, eh?" Vernon said winking at James

James went to open his mouth but Lily butted in once again

"James, tell him what day you work so her can come in and visit you" she said her eyes wide as she kicked James under the table

"Ow, Uh, Wednesday?" said James unsure of what Lily was wanting him to say

"Oh good, I'll see you Wednesday, One o'clock suit you?"

James nodded unsurely and when Vernon turned away to talk to Mr. Evans glared at Lily

'_What on earth is a National Newmarket?' _He thought

-:-

'_Danm it' _thought Lily _'Not good'_

* * *

**A/N: Review?  
I hope that chapter didn't offend anyone, because i didn't mean anything offensive or anything dont get me wrong, i have got nothing wrong with gay people, one of my friends is gay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Lily and James sitting in a tree. J-K-OWNS-THEM-COM-PLETE-LY!**

* * *

Lily and James stood out the front of the National Newmarket Bank studying the people walking in and out.

"Lily this is really stupid you know that don't you?"

"Shut up Potter" snapped Lily "this isn't stupid I am going to show that git Vernon that I am better than him" Lily said reassuring herself as she straightened her suit

"That you are better than him or that I am better than him? I am the one who's going to pretend to be a bloody bank manager!"

"Oh quit complaining, follow me"

"This is never going to work" James mumbled under his breathe as he followed Lily up the stairs to the banks entrance

When they arrived at the top of the stairs there was a revolving door, Lily walked right on through though James had some trouble

First he tried to follow Lily directly in but she got lost in the revolving-ness of the door and he lost sight of her, then he tried to walk in the other way only to get hit by the door because it was swinging the opposite way. Once again he tried to walk in the way Lily did and he managed to make it into one of the gaps but soon got pushed from behind, he finally landed flat-faced in front of lily.

Lily just rolled her eyes and waited for him to fix himself up

James stood up and brushed himself off and stood in amazement, the place was buzzing with people everywhere, there were desks with people in suits sitting behind them, there were lights flashing, phones ringing and the faint sound of an air conditioner buzzing. He stood in awe for a few moments before Lily interrupted his awe-ness.

"Ok, you ready James?" she asked quietly, almost in a nice voice, and wait, she actually called him James not Potter, wow.

"Sure, ok. Lily" James replied a bit in surprise that she actually talked to him nicely

Lily let out a quiet sigh and walked over to the desk, whilst James stood awkwardly in the waiting area of the bank

-:-

"Umm, hello, my name is Lillian Evans and I am wondering whether I could see the manager?" Lily said very politely to the girl sitting behind the desk, her name tag read 'Melissa'.

Melissa was dressed very formally and "bank-like" though everything else wasn't. She was wearing a grey, very nice, fitting suit. Her hair was short, black, with red streaks and a fringe. Her nails were bright red, and long, so long that one of them was actually pierced with a small earring looking thing in it. Her ears were pierced in many places and her makeup was piled on.

"I am sorry but Mr. Stevenson isn't in right now" replied Melissa very dazed as she filed her nails.

"Oh, ok, umm, what time will he be back?"

"12.30" Melissa replied, not even looking up,

"Ok, thanks!" replied Lily giving a small smile before turning to walk back to James.

-:-

'_Merlin she's beautiful' _thought James as he watched her at the desk talking to the lady behind it, then she stopped talking, the lady behind the desk went back to her paper work and Lily turned around, the way her hair flicked behind her, the way her eyes twinkled in sunlight that was shining through the glass window on the side of the building. _'wow' _

"James? Hello? James?" Lily was talking to him waving her hand in front of him to get his attention

"Oh sorry" James snapped out his daydream immediately

"The manager is out to lunch,"

"Well that stuffs up our plan doesn't it" said James waving his hands in the air exasperatedly

"No, we can just figure out who it is, because he is coming back at 12.30" Lily said in a very matter-a-factly voice as she sat down on one of the couches behind her in the waiting area of the bank. "Look, see, the waiting area faces the entrance of the bank so we can just watch and look for someone who looks like a bank manager" Lily gestured for James to sit down next to her

"Ok" James agreed plainly sitting down next to Lily

-:-

James and Lily sat in the waiting area, fiddling with their fingers not saying a word

"Ok, he should be here soon" said Lily suddenly

James and Lily watched the entrance intently looking for a bank manager looking guy. Many people went in and out but no one who looked bank 'manager like'.

A young man about 20 passed, he had dreadlocks, bare feet, and a Hawaii t-shirt and some floral board shorts on_, nope._

Next an old man passed, using his walking stick for support, he was dressed more formally then the other guy, but he seemed too old and fragile to be a manager.

A young looking man walked in, wearing just jeans and a shirt, he stood awkwardly in the waiting area before walking over to the LOANS desk, _not him._

Then a man walked into the bank, head held high wearing a suit, carrying a very fat briefcase,

"I think that could be him" whispered James gesturing towards the man who was walking at a very fast pace through the banks entrance area

Lily nodded looking the man up and down before replying "Ok, let's go"

-:-

They followed the man all the way over to the other side of the bank where he briefly talked to the secretary that Lily spoke to Melissa.

They watched as he said a few words to her, she nodded and then he walked to a door on the left of the desk with BANK MANAGER written in big letters on it.

Now all they had to do was get past Melissa.

-:-

Well, getting past Melissa wouldn't be that hard, its not like Melissa was very in tuned with her surroundings.

Then the phone rang

"Hello Mr. Stevenson's secretary, Melissa, how may I help you?" Melissa said in a dazed type of voice

"Oh, hey Rob I thought I told you not to call me here" Melissa lowered her voice to a whisper "Hmm, well I thought we were going out with the other guys that night. Uha. No, no I told you, I have a crapy dinner with the parents that night, what about Friday??"

Perfect.

Lily and James pretended they were looking at the brochures on the wall next to Melissa's desk before suddenly ducking down out of sight when Melissa turned the other way. They crawled along the floor, past Melissa who was still talking away to 'Rob' and quickly slipped through the Bank Managers door.

-:-

"ATTACKKKK!" yelled James as he dived for the man sitting behind the desk at the computer

Lily quickly put a silencing charm on the room, not that Melissa would notice, but you never know and quickly got out some duct tape from her bag.

James tackled the man to the floor and was wrestling with him until…

-:-

"What the hell are you three doing?" asked an elderly looking man, bald, wearing a black suit and holding a briefcase

Lily froze half the duct tape wrapped around the man, the other half caught in her hair, James on the other hand froze, knee on the mans stomach, hands pinning the man down by the shoulders.

"Who- who are you?" James managed to say in surprise

"I am Mr. Stevenson" replied the man standing at the door of the office "and that there, the man you have pinned to the ground, covered in duct tape, is my computer technician"

"Oh" said James backing away from the man, Lily though couldn't move, the duct tape was stuck in her hair good. "Sorry, we will just be leaving" said James walking towards the door

"James!" hissed Lily "A little help!"

"I don't think you two will be leaving" replied Mr Stevenson

James kneeled next to Lily trying to un-tangle her hair from the duct tape. When Lily was duct tape free she said "Sorry sir, but you see, this man here, he stole my purse, so we came after him and he led us in here"

The computer technician straightened himself up and was about to protest

"Well where is this purse?" asked Mr Stevenson

"I dunno" replied Lily calmly, she was a very good liar "see, he stole it. Why don't you ask him!" she said pointing to the computer man. Mr Stevenson raised an eyebrow at the computer man, not very convinced of Lily's story

"Mr Follard, do you mind leaving me with these two?"

Mr Follard, or the computer tech guy nodded and exited the room. Lily stood up trying to make her self more dignified and slowly walked over towards Mr Stevenson

"I tried to do it the muggle way but I guess I will have to take drastic measures" mumbled Lily before taking out her wand and petrifying Mr Stevenson on the spot.

-:-

"Merlin he's heavy" complained James as him and Lily dragged Mr Stevenson over to the cupboard on the other side of the office. The opened the cupboard and placed a 'frozen' Mr. Stevenson in next to the files

"There" said Lily clasping her hands in delight as James shut the door of the cupboard

"Wow, Lily I knew you could be mean, but gees."

Lily didn't reply but sat down at the chair behind the bank manager's desk, James continued

"You know I think you are really getting a bit too caught up in this whole thing, you petrified the bloody bank manager and stuffed him a cupboard for merlins sake!"

Lily ignored James remark

"Oh, look at the time, Vernon should be here any minute now, remember to intercom the secretary and tell her you're expecting him"

"Intercom?" asked James confused

Lily nodded and pointed to the phone; she pressed a few buttons and signalled for him to speak

"Uh, Melanie"

"Melissa" hissed Lily

"Melissa" James corrected quickly

"Yes, Mr Stevenson" replied Melissa

"Oh! Wow……umm, sorry I am expecting a Mr Vernon Dursley at 1 o'clock"

"Ok" replied Melissa dreamily, Lily hung up the phone

"That _dhone_ is amazing" remarked James once Lily had hung up

"Phone" corrected Lily

James nodded; suddenly there was a knock at the door and a voice came through the intercom phone thingy, it was Melissa's

"He's here" said Melissa shortly

"Come in!" said James and Vernon waltzed in all dressed up in a suit and tie that was once again way to tight for him

Lily dived under James' desk, she wasn't meant to be in here when Vernon was. Vernon placed himself down on the chair on the other side of James' desk, James was scared the chair was going to break under neath him.

"Very pleased you could come" said James trying to sound very official

Vernon nodded; then he started scanning the room as if looking for something to bad mouth, then, Vernon eyed something on James' desk, he picked up a photo frame, studied it for a while before turning it to James

James stared in awe at a silver photo frame with the words 'Family' engraved in the top, inside the photo frame was a picture of a beautiful brunette lady with two kids, sitting either side of her.

"A family eh?" said Vernon eyeing James

"Um…no, well, yes, you see that's my um…mum and me and my brother?" said James unsurely hoping Vernon would believe him. Obviously not.

"Then what are they?" asked Vernon pointing to two pictures hanging on the wall behind James

One was a swirl of yellow and reds. Finger painting. The next was a drawn picture of four people, a lady with brunette hair, and man and two boy stick figures standing out the front of a house, under the house it had the words 'DADDY' scribbled in childish writing 'by Oliver and Liam'

Vernon raised an eyebrow

"Um…" James stuttered

"You have a family" interrupted Vernon actually looking pleased

"Uh…"

"And you are also seeing Lily"

"No, no, no, they are pictures of what my nephew's did, and, yes, ok, the picture is of me but the brunette is my sister, and-and, the two boys are my nephews." James said, his face turning red

"Then why did you tell me that that picture of the brunette here" Vernon held up the photo frame he was studying earlier "is your mother"

"Because it is, you see my sister looks a lot like my mum"

"Why isn't your sister in that photo?" asked Vernon still unsure of James' answers

"She wasn't born" replied James simply. Being a marauder really helped in a situation like this, he always had to make up stories on the spot in front of teachers to get him and his fellow marauders out of trouble

Vernon still looked unsure

"Then how come that picture says DADDY underneath it?"

_Oh no_

"Well, you see..." _ping!_ A light bulb just went off in James' head "their father died when they were only babies and I sort of became the father role model in the family because I spent so much time with them after my sister's husband's death. They don't call me Daddy though because well, I am their Uncle James, and it would just be weird, but they drew that picture of the for us and wrote Daddy down the bottom because they wanted to give the picture to their father to show him how happy they are, because they know their father wanted them to be happy, and so they wanted to send that picture to their Daddy in heaven, after we told them that they couldn't send it to their father, they were upset but then I thought of an idea, you see how high my walls are?" asked James pointing to the wall with the picture on it, Vernon nodded. "Well I said I would put it on a wall that was close to heaven so their Daddy could see it, and that's why that's there"

"Oh" replied Vernon obviously not convinced by the story, but was too scared to ask any more questions. James just nodded pleased with himself

"Well, let's get to business shall we?"

-:-

About 2 hours later Vernon left, James persuaded him somehow that it wouldn't be a 'good financial decision' to get a loan.

Lily crawled out from under the desk, her hair was messed up and her face was bright red

"Merlin it's hot under there" she announced as she fixed her suit and say down on the chair opposite James that Vernon had occupied only a few minuted before "How did you come up with that story about your sister's husband dying?"

James just smiled, a knowing look in his eyes "Marauders"

Lily rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: review?**

**Don't worry this isn't the end, Lily still has a lot more lies up her sleeve, most of them involving James, actually James is starting to tangle his own web of lies...**


	4. Discontinuing

Hey guys I am so sorry but I think I am going to **discontinue **this story...

I do have ideas but I cant put them together and like make one idea, and its annoying me.

Though I have some ideas for different stories, and these ones I am going to write out a plan before I write it so I know where I am going with them.

If anyone has any ideas for this story please tell me but otherwise, SORRY! but I promise the other story will be up in the next few weeks!!!

MissyBlackk


End file.
